Piano Man
by kitchmill
Summary: For three years, Bella has lusted after one of her clients, the beautiful, introverted pianist, Edward Masen. When a corporate error forces them together for the night, will Edward be able to offer her what she's really looking for in a man? A contest entry for the Dirty Talkin' Edward contest.


**Thanks to beachcomberlc for her beta work.**

**Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

"Great performance, Mr. Masen."

"Thank you," the soft, velvety voice responds as I hand him his customary bottle of cold water and a towel. He continues walking past me and into his dressing room, loosening his bowtie as he moves.

As usual, he doesn't acknowledge me any further than the simple pleasantry, even though I've worked as the assistant to his manager for the last three years. You'd think the guy would at least know my name by now, especially considering my boss has me work with Mr. Masen more often than she does these days.

I'm most likely chosen for the job because now that twenty-seven-year-old Edward Masen is an established client, he needs less attention from management and more attention to details. Not to be conceited, but I'm good at my job. I make sure that the venues are set, schedules are kept and clients keep to their contracts. I also handle the smaller details that my boss, Victoria can't be bothered with, like car service and prepping for interviews.

With a resigned sigh, I turn and follow him to his dressing room to go over the information he needs for tonight and tomorrow.

My knuckles rap on the door three times, and I wait for permission to enter.

"Come in," Edward calls out.

I step into the room and close the door behind me. Edward is sprawled out on the couch with his bowtie removed and the top three buttons of his shirt undone. I can't help but notice that the guy works a tuxedo with the best of them, even when it's disheveled.

Frankly, even his everyday wear makes him look like he just stepped out of a page from _GQ_. His auburn hair is always artfully tousled, giving him a sexed-up appearance, though I've seen him run his hands through it nervously enough times to know the style is natural. He's clean shaven for performances, showing off a strong, angular jaw, but when he's not performing he tends to forgo shaving. More times than I can count, I've considered what it would feel like to drag my tongue through his stubble.

He clears his throat, and I realize I've been caught staring at him. Beautiful, jade eyes are peering at me, and he has one eyebrow cocked. Busted.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Masen, but I just wanted to let you know that the car will be here in about twenty minutes to take you to the Four Seasons Hotel," I tell him in my most professional voice, trying to bury the embarrassment of having been caught ogling him. After three years, I should be used to how hot he is. "You have a breakfast interview scheduled for ten thirty tomorrow morning in the hotel's restaurant, but then you are free for the rest of the day until sound check at six thirty.

"If you'd like me to arrange any activities or a car for you tomorrow, let me know. I'd be happy to do so."

I quickly glance over the notes on my notepad once more, making sure I haven't missed any details. When I'm satisfied that I've given him all the information he needs, I meet his eyes once more, waiting to see if he has any questions or requests.

His only response is another quiet, "Thank you." When he nods at me, I know I've been dismissed.

I know the guy's not trying to be a jackass. He's shy and introverted around everyone. I think the only reason he can make a living on stage is because by playing piano, he doesn't ever have to speak. And, he's definitely good at what he does. His long, elegant fingers float over the piano keys with no effort at all, creating beautiful music from the notes he puts together himself.

I leave him to relax until the car arrives to take us to the hotel, and find a quiet corner to sit in and go over the itinerary for the next few days. As soon as I have plopped my tired body down in a comfortable chair, my phone beeps with an incoming text message. I let out an audible groan, knowing it's going to be something I don't want to deal with.

_Why haven't you returned my calls, Bella?_

Part of me wants to continue ignoring Mike's messages, as I've been doing for the last three weeks since I broke up with him, but the other part wants to get it through his thick skull once and for all that we're over.

Frustration and exhaustion win as I type out a clipped response.

_Because I told you three weeks ago that I don't want to see you anymore._

He writes back quickly.

_Come on, B. You know we were good together._

Now, I've had it. We definitely were not good together. There was zero chemistry between us; in fact, Mike was the exact opposite of what I was looking for in bed. I need someone who will take charge in sexual activities, and he was more of a limp noodle. Not to mention, he couldn't have cared less that he never got me off.

Yet, after dating for only a month, he became jealous and possessive. If he had brought that side of him to the bedroom, we might have been able to work things out, but as it stands, I like my freedom in non-sexual activities. No matter how many times I tried to explain my job and how often I travelled with clients, he didn't get it. He accused me of using my job as an excuse to cheat on him, which I most definitely was not doing.

The last thing I have time for when I travel for work is picking up random guys and sleeping with them. Besides, there's really only one guy that I'm attracted to, and he barely even knows I exist.

_Leave me alone, Mike, or I'll get my father involved._

There. Threatening him with involving a police chief should do the trick.

After two solid minutes of silence from my phone, I breathe a sigh of relief. Noting the time, I gather my belongings and make my way to the back exit of the theater, checking to see if the car has arrived. I only wait about a minute before a sleek, black limousine pulls up to the door.

The driver steps out and approaches me. "Ms. Swan?" he questions.

"Yes, that's me," I respond, offering him a hand to shake.

"I'm Demitri, and I'll be your driver for the rest of your stay in Philadelphia," he says, grasping my hand and shaking it firmly.

"It's nice to meet you, Demitri. If you'll excuse me for a minute, I'll go get Mr. Masen and we'll be ready to go."

Demitri nods and steps back to the vehicle. I reenter the theater and make my way to Edward's dressing room, knocking on the door again.

This time, the door opens and I'm met with a firm, bare, wet chest. I look up and meet Edward's blazing eyes. His hair is wet and dripping onto his shoulders, then running down over muscular pecs. I assume all those hours of playing piano give him quite a workout, because his upper body is phenomenal.

My eyes follow a drop of water as it makes its way down, over toned abdominal muscles, past his belly button and finally disappearing into the waistband of black Calvin Klein underwear that peeks out of his low slung jeans. My mouth waters, and I'm suddenly irrationally jealous of a drop of water.

He clears his throat, and my face flames red at being caught for a second time staring at his beautiful form. "Um …" I scramble to gather my thoughts and meet his eyes. "The car is here. Would you like help gathering your belongings?"

He shakes his head, and I'm not sure whether it's at my idiocy or in response to my question. Without a word, he turns away from the door, tosses the towel that had been in his hand onto the couch and reaches for his shirt.

I stifle a gasp as I notice something I've never seen before. Dancing across his left shoulder blade is a tattoo. It's a staff of music notes that is bent like a ribbon, flowing from just under his arm to the center of his back. His muscles ripple and bunch, causing the notes to jump around, as he lifts his shirt and pulls it over his head.

_God, that's sexy._

We make our way to the limo, where Demitri stands waiting with the door open. I slow my stride, allowing Edward to enter first while Demitri greets him, but Edward steps back from the door of the vehicle. He gestures with his hand for me to climb in first.

I'm somewhat stunned, as most of our clients don't even remember I'm there when I travel with them. They tend to only think of themselves. I give Edward a small smile in thanks as I pass him and enter the limo. He steps in right behind me and we sit facing each other on either side of the car.

It only takes a minute for Demitri to put Edward's bag in the trunk, and then the vehicle is moving. The rest of our luggage was sent directly from the airport to the hotel, so it should be waiting for us when we arrive.

As I sit in the car looking over my notes, the air around me begins to feel charged. All the hair on my arms is standing up. When I raise my eyes, I'm startled to find Edward's eyes, beautiful and intense, burning into my skin. He doesn't look away. His gaze is almost too much for me to take, so I lower my head and cover my face with some of my long hair.

I attempt to break the charge in the atmosphere with small talk. "Did you decide if you'd like me to arrange any outings for you for tomorrow?" I ask, holding my voice as steady as possible and hoping he doesn't notice the shaking.

He doesn't answer verbally, so I'm forced to look up at him again. He hasn't removed his eyes from me, and slowly shakes his head in the negative while continuing to stare. I can feel my face flush under his gaze, and my body heats at the attention.

"Okay," I force out. "You can let me know in the morning if you change your mind." I shift my body in my seat, as the temperature in the car suddenly feels stifling.

Thankfully, we arrive at the hotel only minutes later. When the door opens, Edward once again gestures for me to step out first. He is right behind me, so we walk into the ornate lobby together.

"Feel free to go have a drink in the bar if you'd like. I'll come find you once I have your room key," I tell him, blushing again as my imagination runs away with thoughts of having his room key.

He nods and walks off, but doesn't go far. I watch as he folds his long, muscular form into a chair near the reception desk, his eyes meeting mine once he's seated.

I quickly turn and head to the desk to check us in.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons Hotel in Philadelphia. How may I help you?" the polite clerk asks.

"Good evening. I'm checking in for two rooms, one for Edward Masen and one for Isabella Swan," I say as I open my purse to pull out my corporate credit card.

The clerk smiles and begins typing on her computer. After a few moments, she says, "Ms. Swan, I have a suite reserved for Mr. Masen, but I don't see a room under your name."

My brow furrows. "Are you sure? My company's travel department made the reservations together, so two rooms should have been booked."

She continues typing, but still comes up with nothing. "I'm sorry, Ms. Swan, but I don't have the second reservation. It looks like there was an error when the reservation was made. Mr. Masen's suite was booked for two occupants instead of one, with your name listed as the second occupant."

"Okay," I concede, wondering whose neck in the travel department I'm going to have to wring for that error. "Do you have another room available for me?"

Her smile remains polite, even as she delivers her bad news. "I apologize, Ms. Swan, but we are completely booked up for the entire week."

I let out a noisy breath as my shoulders slump. It will be an inconvenience, but I can just stay at another hotel in the area. "Do you happen to know any other hotels in the area that have a vacancy?"

This time, her smile disappears. "I can have the concierge check for you, but my understanding is that everything in the area is booked. You'd have to go pretty far outside the city to find a room during the week of Fourth of July in Philadelphia."

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to calm my reaction. It's not the hotel's fault that someone in the travel department is incompetent.

As I'm trying to come up with a plan, I feel my body heat as the air around me charges again.

"Isabella …" His voice is soft in my ear.

I turn around and suck in a quick breath, finding Edward so close to me that my nose almost hits his chin. He's never uttered my name before, and hearing it roll off his tongue is causing butterflies to take flight in my stomach.

"Uh … your room will be ready momentarily, Mr. Masen," I manage to squeak out.

I move to turn back to the desk and instruct the clerk to check Edward in when his hand lands gently on my arm, startling me with its heat and a slight tingle of electricity on my bare skin. I turn my head back to look at him with wide eyes.

"I overheard," is all he says.

I'm lost in his eyes for a moment but then snap back to reality. "Your reservation is fine. I'm going to get your room key now."

"What about you?" His voice sends shivers down my spine, in direct contrast to the heat and humidity of the weather outside.

"I'll just have the concierge help me find something outside of the city."

He shakes his head. "I'm sure there's plenty of room in the suite," he says in a low voice. His eyes are hard, focused on mine, almost daring me to decline.

Despite the heat that floods my body from his offer and his hand that remains on my arm, I do decline. "It wouldn't be proper for me to invade your space like that, Mr. Masen."

"Isabella, I insist." Something in his tone of voice and posture has me unable to decline again, and it also makes me a little wet.

I nod dumbly at him and turn back to the desk, immediately feeling the loss of his hand on my arm.

"Um," I start, shaking my head to clear the momentary stupor. "I'll just take two keys for the suite then."

"Certainly, Ms. Swan." The clerk takes the credit card from my hand and begins the check in process.

I sign the check-in form where indicated and take the keys and my credit card from her, requesting that our luggage be brought up to the room.

"Of course. I'll have it brought up immediately. The elevators are just down the hall on your left, Ms. Swan."

I turn and find Edward standing exactly where I left him, so I nearly bump into his chest. "Sorry," I mumble, handing him one of the keys. Our fingers brush as he takes it from my hand, and I feel that electricity again. This time, the minimal contact surges throughout my entire body.

He continues to stare at me for a moment before stepping back and moving toward the elevator with his small duffle bag on his shoulder. I follow behind him, desperate to be closer but maintaining a professional distance between us.

At this late hour, we are the only two people in the elevator. As the doors shut, sealing us in, heat flows through me again. We stand awkwardly on opposite sides of the enclosed space and I stare directly at the doors, willing them to open quicker to let me out of this uncomfortable situation. I can feel his eyes on me, but I don't dare look in his direction.

When the doors open on the eighteenth floor, I practically rush out and down the hall, quickly locating the room number written on the key and shoving my key card in the door. I pull the plastic card out of the electronic device, but the light on the door remains red. With a shaking hand, I insert it again and remove it, only to receive the same result.

I can feel Edward's body close behind me, and I gasp when his arms enclose around my body, stilling my hands. He takes the key from me and inserts it expertly, waiting a moment before pulling it out. The light flashes green, and he pushes down on the lever to open the door.

I stand there for a moment, enjoying the closeness of his body while his arms are still around me, until he whispers in my ear, "After you." I shiver again at his proximity and breath on my neck.

I step into the spacious room, taking in the modern yet uncomfortable looking couch in the sitting area. "I'll just …" I say, gesturing to the couch. "I'll sleep here and try not to disturb you."

He shakes his head slowly, walking toward me with long strides as the door swings shut behind him. Dropping his bag on the couch, he says, "You take the bedroom."

"Mr. Masen, I can't. My boss would have my head if I made our client sleep on the couch."

He takes another step closer, standing practically on top of me, and repeats his earlier words. "I insist, Isabella."

I'm caught in his steely gaze, my insides quivering and eyes dilating at his domineering tone. Thankfully, a knock at the door breaks the spell he has me under.

He looks at me for a moment longer before turning back to the door and opening it for the porter. The porter enters the room, and Edward directs him to take my bags into the bedroom, leaving his in the sitting area. He tips the young man before closing and locking the door behind him.

"Thank you, Mr. Masen—"

"Edward," he interrupts, walking toward me again. I look at him like I have no idea what he just said. "It's Edward, Isabella. I think we've known each other long enough to dispense with the formalities."

My mind barely registers that this is the most he's said to me at once in the entire time I've known him, but I'm stuck on him asking me to use his first name. Swallowing loudly, I nod. "Well then, please call me Bella," I say in a small voice.

"Bella," he says, trying it out. One side of his mouth lifts into a crooked grin, and he moves close to me again.

"I'll just …" I say, gesturing toward the bedroom, indicating that I'll get out of his way since I can't get any other words out.

His hand on the side of my face, pushing some hair behind my ear, stops me in my tracks. "Do you feel that, Bella? Tell me it's not just me," he pleads, his voice dripping like honey.

I shake my head and force out a whisper. "I feel it."

"Are you attracted to me the way I've always been attracted to you?" he asks, lowering his head so our lips are inches apart and I can feel his hot breath on my face.

My eyes widen at his admission, but I nod my head.

"Answer me, Bella. I need to hear you say it," he demands, teasing me with the proximity of his body and lips.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Tell me what you want." It's another demand, but softer this time.

My heart races in my chest as my palms begin to sweat. Looking in his eyes, I can see that he'll give me anything I ask for if I just say the words.

"I want you," I admit quietly.

His lips crash into mine as soon as the words have left my mouth. His kiss is hard and demanding, yet exactly right. Electricity flows throughout my entire body as he cups my face in both hands and sucks my bottom lip into his mouth. As soon as he releases it, I feel his tongue reaching out for mine. I gladly offer it up, gasping when they meet.

My hands do what they've longed to for the last three years as I place them on his waist, feeling the heat of his body through his thin T-shirt. My fingers dig into his skin as he deepens the kiss, taking what he wants from me. I give it willingly.

One of his hands finds its way into the back of my hair, grasping and pulling it tightly to expose my neck to him. I moan as the pleasurable pain flows through my body, flooding my panties in arousal.

"I've wanted you since the moment I saw you, Bella," he says in between kisses to my neck. His grip on my hair remains firm, and my breath is already coming out in pants. I could never have pegged him as someone who would be so forward.

He begins to walk me backwards, and my knees nearly buckle when he bites on the space between my neck and shoulder. "Oh God," I cry out.

In one fell swoop, I'm in his arms as he moves us swiftly into the bedroom. He drops me to the bed and crawls up over me. "Are you sure this is what you want? Because I won't be gentle," he warns, staring into my eyes with the same intensity he showed in the limo.

I take a shaky breath before whimpering out a small, "Please."

He kisses me deeply again, his lips soft but demanding. I obey their every request, my moan flowing into his mouth as he grinds his erection into my core. "Do you feel what you do to me? What you've always done to me?" His mouth moves to my neck and I feel teeth scraping the sensitive skin. "I've been hard for you for three years." His long fingers pull the edge of my blouse down as he runs his tongue over my collarbone. "I've jacked off to images of you on your knees for me more times than I can count."

I whimper again as my hips lift, seeking friction from his body that he readily offers. He leans on his elbows as his hands grip the opening of my blouse. I feel teeth on my collarbone and cool air on my chest when he rips my shirt open, sending buttons flying and making me gasp.

He gazes down at my body while running a hand up my side, grazing my sensitive breast and causing me to flush. "Fucking beautiful," he says, meeting my eyes.

My chest is heaving as I reach down and find the hem of his shirt, lifting it from his body and tossing it to the side. My hands immediately go to his pecs, feeling the definition of muscle and skimming my nails over his nipples.

He hisses, and then reaches around to unclasp my bra. I allow him to lift my body with his hand on the center of my back so he can remove my clothes. "I knew that blush would reach your breasts," he says, before his mouth descends onto one stiff peak.

I cry out in pleasure as he bites my nipple, arching my back into him, begging for more. His tongue sweeps over it, soothing the sting, but fanning the flames of desire coursing through me.

"You like me being in control, don't you, Bella?"

I nod, scraping my nails down the muscles of his back.

"Answer me," he demands, pinching my other nipple and sending waves of pleasure straight to my core.

"Yes," I cry. "Please, Edward …" I beg. I don't know what I'm begging for, but Edward seems to understand.

His mouth encloses around the other breast and bites, causing my back to arch and my hips to grind into him again. His fingers reach the waist of my pants and begin to open the button. "I'm going to give you more pleasure than you can possibly imagine," he promises, working the zipper down and shimmying them off my hips.

I lift my body to assist him, and my panties slide down along with my dress pants. He pulls it all off of my feet, standing at the foot of the bed, staring at me like a starving man. "Don't move," he instructs as he begins to open his pants.

I stare at his beautiful form as it is revealed to me. He lowers his jeans and boxers together, and his large, thick cock slaps up against his belly. I lick my lips in anticipation. "Like what you see?" he asks as he removes his clothes without taking his eyes off of me.

"Yes," I respond strongly.

His eyes dart down between my parted and bent legs, where I can feel an abundance of arousal seeping from me. "So do I," he says with a smirk.

He crawls back onto the bed next to me, dragging his hand over my leg as he goes. His fingers tease around my center, never touching me where I need him most. Lying on his side, he tells me firmly, "I want you sitting on my face while you suck my cock."

My breath hitches at his demanding words as a fresh wave of arousal coats his fingers. He dips one finger inside, pulling it out quickly and bringing it to my lips. "Suck it off. I want to feel what your mouth can do."

I eagerly take his finger into my mouth, having never been this aroused before in my life. I suck hard, wrapping my tongue around his digit and sliding it back and forth, ensuring I remove every trace of my taste from him. He moans in appreciation.

"Get over here, now," he demands.

I scramble up and place a leg on either side of his upper chest, lowering myself until I'm hovering over his mouth. He pulls my body down by my thighs until my center is flush with his mouth. The first swipe of his tongue has me crying out and shaking, but it quickly retreats, leaving me feeling barren.

"You want more of my tongue?" he asks.

"Please," I beg.

"Then suck my cock," he orders somewhat harshly. "You better take it all in, too."

"Fuck," I whimper in excitement, leaning forward while his tongue begins its assault on my pussy.

Leaning my weight on one forearm, I use my free hand to hold his shaft while I lick around the tip. It twitches as my tongue teases the slit, and Edward moans against me, setting my body on fire. My lips encircle just the head, and I suck hard, earning another twitch.

This time, instead of a moan, I receive a hand to my ass. The sharp sting startles me, but I groan at the same time. "Stop teasing," he says, his teeth nipping at my inner thigh. "Unless you want more of this." His hand rubs the spot he just slapped. "And it won't be for pleasure."

My mind momentarily registers that I would never in a million years have expected this level of filth and domination from such an introverted, quiet man. However, I quickly push that thought to the side, because he's offering me exactly what I've wanted—what I've needed—and haven't been able to find in any other man.

I quickly close my mouth around his shaft and pull my head back, my tongue gliding along the length as I go. I'm no expert on blow jobs, but have found that this position allows me to take more in without provoking my gag reflex. With each pass, I take him deeper and deeper, scraping my top teeth gently on the sensitive underside as I slide up, until my chin hits his pubic bone.

"That's it … good girl," he praises, taking a momentary break from lapping at my clit. His fingers are now buried inside of me, and I moan when he curls them to hit my g-spot. When his mouth lands on me again, it startles me and I swallow around him. "Fuck, yeah. Just like that."

I slowly retreat and advance over his cock while he adds another finger to my overheated center. When his cock hits the back of my throat again, I swallow a few times. He increases the suction on my clit while flicking it with his tongue. I feel the tension coiling in my belly, though I try to keep my attention on giving him pleasure. I lose the battle when he reaches a hand out and pinches a nipple hard at the same time as he taps my inner walls.

I scream out, dropping him from my mouth, as intense waves of pleasure rock through me. He bites my thigh, heightening the pleasure that much more.

There's not much time to recover before he's issuing his next command. "Put my cock back in your mouth and finish me off," he orders, and I comply because I want nothing more than to give him the same pleasure he just gave me.

This time, instead of using his fingers on me, his tongue enters my pussy while his chin rubs against my clit. After I bob my head a few times, swallowing when I'm at the base, I feel his hands on my head, stilling me.

"You feel this?" he asks, sticking his tongue inside me again to show what he means. I nod, since I can't speak at the moment. "I want you to fuck yourself on my tongue." I whimper again, but nod to show I understand his direction. "I'm going to fuck your hot little mouth."

I let out a groan at his words. I've never been with someone who took control like this before, and I can't imagine anything hotter. I love that he's going to take what he wants from my body, yet is still giving me plenty in return.

As soon as his hips start to move, forcing his shaft in and out of my mouth at his leisure, I push back onto his tongue and rub myself over him. He's hitting the back of my throat on each thrust, but I'm completely focused on the feeling of his tongue inside of me. It's total sensation overload.

Before long, I'm coming again and moaning around him. His pace quickens, and his grip on my hair tightens. "Fuck," he moans. "You better swallow everything I give you."

A second later, I feel the warm liquid shooting straight down my throat. I swallow around him anyway, just to draw out his pleasure.

He releases my head as his hips drop back down to the bed, and his softening cock falls from my mouth. My legs, still shaking from my second orgasm, feel like they could collapse at any moment. Edward must realize this, because his hands begin to stroke my thighs gently. It's such a contrast to how forceful he's been since the moment he kissed me, but it's perfect.

Before long, I feel him lifting my lower body and sliding out from under me. "Don't move," he orders once again.

I feel movement on the bed, and a second later he's at my side. He pushes a pillow in front of me and one under my hips. "Lie down." I follow his command, recognizing that he hasn't steered me wrong yet.

Pushing my hair over one shoulder, he begins to knead the muscles in my back with fingers that are stronger than expected from his years of playing the piano. I can only imagine how good those long, elegant fingers look against my skin, but I can certainly enjoy how good they feel.

I moan in appreciation of his ministrations, and my eyes flutter closed. He straddles my lower legs as his hands move on to muscles lower in my back, but his body leans forward as he whispers in my ear, "I'm nowhere near done with you yet."

I shiver and try to rub my thighs together for some friction as a fresh wave of arousal hits me from his words. He's awakened something inside of me that can never be caged again. I can't understand how I even made it through sex with someone like Mike, when I didn't feel a thousandth of the lust and want that I feel with Edward.

He continues his impromptu massage, now rubbing the muscles of my ass, which feels surprisingly good. Spreading my cheeks with his thumbs, he mutters, "Beautiful." One of his thumbs rubs lazily over my back entrance. "But not tonight," he adds.

My body hums in excitement, having never before even considered anal sex, but knowing that I'd give this man anything he asked for.

He moves on to my overworked thighs, paying them the same attention the rest of my body has received. I groan when he hits a particularly tender spot, and within seconds he releases the knot from the muscle with his magic fingers.

"Where did you learn to do this?" I ask out of curiosity.

I can feel the shrug of his shoulders. "Just an extra talent, I guess."

Running his hands up the sides of my body, he leans over me so his revived erection is resting between my ass cheeks. "Are you ready for more?" he asks, nipping at my earlobe.

"I don't know if I can move," I admit. His exquisite massage has me completely relaxed.

"Then you'll stay right where you are, because I have to have you." He plants slow kisses behind my ear and down my neck. "Are you protected?"

"Yes," I tell him, never before so thankful for the shot I get every three months. "And I'm clean," I offer. The anticipation of feeling him inside of me with no barriers is already driving me crazy.

"I'm clean, too," he promises as his kisses move to the top of my shoulder.

I nod in understanding, and he reaches down, tilting the pillow under my hips up a bit to raise my pelvis. My entire body is on edge as he lines himself up, waiting for the moment I've dreamed about for the last three years.

"I'm gonna fuck you so good," he tells me in a gritty voice, with just the tip of his delicious cock pushed inside of me. He drops his body weight entirely onto me so we're connected at every point possible. His thighs are outside of mine, surrounding me, his chest pressed to my back, and his head resting on mine as he slides inside in one quick stroke.

I moan loudly as my body stretches to accommodate his size. He stills his hips, and just when I think we can't be connected any more, he grabs my hands from beside my head and links his fingers through mine.

"Your pussy is even more perfect than I imagined," he tells me as he begins to thrust in long, deep strokes. "So fucking hot and tight."

"Oh God," I mewl, feeling the pleasure build from his strokes and his words.

I try to push back against him, but I don't have much room to move. "Just let me fuck you," Edward says in my ear. I can't form words, so my only response is a whimper.

His movements continue as he kisses along my neck, his tongue darting out to taste me every so often. My body is being pushed into the bed with every thrust of his hips, and it feels so good. My grip on his hands tightens as the pleasure grows, and I feel him tighten his fingers in response.

"I want to hear you when you come, Bella," he states before biting my shoulder. I scream out in pleasure from the sting. "I want to feel you come all over my cock."

"Yes," I whisper. "Harder."

"My pleasure," he says, and I can feel his cheek lift against mine in a smirk.

The speed of his thrusts picks up, as he drives even deeper into my core. I'm panting out my breaths even though he's doing all of the work. I can feel the temperature of my body rising as my orgasm nears, and my fingers squeeze his even tighter still.

"That's it, baby," he says as my walls start to flutter. "Come for me."

With one last sharp bite where my neck meets my shoulder, I fly over the edge, screaming out his name in ecstasy.

"Fuck … so good … milk my cock," Edward grits out, pumping into me furiously.

My orgasm continues as I feel him twitch and then spill inside of me, roaring with his release. He thrusts a few more times and then stills when he's buried to the hilt.

His full weight is on my body, and rather than feeling smothered, I feel protected and sated. His grip on my hands hasn't lessened; in fact, he brings his arms in tighter against me, encasing me completely with his body. I feel like I could stay here forever.

A few minutes later, he finally nudges me, releasing one hand and pushing some hair off my face. "Come on, pretty girl. Up you go," he says, gently urging me to move to the head of the bed and get under the covers.

The loss of his body heat is like a shock to my system, but thankfully I don't have to go without it for too long. He joins me in bed, lying on his back and pulling me into his side while his fingers burn trails up and down my back.

It takes a moment, but I work up the courage to ask the question that's been on my mind since he kissed me earlier.

"Why didn't you ever talk to me before tonight?"

He lets out a sigh but his fingers never cease moving. "To be honest, you always seemed so innocent to me. As attracted to you as I was, I didn't think you'd appreciate this side of me, and I didn't want to take a chance on ruining our professional relationship."

"So what changed?" I ask, planting my chin on his chest and looking up at him.

He looks down his nose at me and smirks. "I saw your reaction when I insisted you take the bed. Your skin flushed …" He runs his fingers over my cheek gently. "And your eyes dilated. You were as turned on as I was."

I smile at him, unable to dispute his observations.

"And, don't think I didn't notice you checking me out in my dressing room," he adds with smirk and an eyebrow cocked.

I laugh out loud, not the least embarrassed after what we just shared. "You opened the door with your shirt off on purpose, didn't you?" I tease.

"Maybe," he says playfully.

I sigh in contentment and lay my head back down on his chest. His arms wrap tightly around me.

"Just so you know," he adds more seriously. "I don't sleep around. So, you're stuck with me, beautiful girl."

"Yeah, well, you're stuck with me too, Piano Man."


End file.
